The Bones Drabble Collection
by Peppermint Kiss
Summary: A collection of drabbles all written by me, featuring BoothBrennan. It's kind of like a oneshot per chapter, and a more thorough explanation can be found at the top of drabble 1. Rated T for language and some mature themes.
1. Drabble 1 Meeting of Fate

A short introduction to this concept is in order. Basically, this "story" is a bunch of one shots all stuffed into one series. The main theme running through all of these are the quotes (below) in each chapter, with a story told from Booth's or Brennan's POV. No, the drabbles are not all necessarily in chronological order, and I don't believe they link to each other in any way. Well, hope you enjoy!

Oh, and a warning: The drabbles are mostly fluff, but I just might add a bit of angst in there as well.

* * *

_"**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."**_

This drabble is basically a flashback over Booth/Brennan, told from MY personal POV of how they should have gotten together and the events leading up to it. Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones. It belongs to FOX.

* * *

"Dammit."

Temperance Brennan was running late to the "important" meeting where she was to meet her FBI agent counterpart.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Temperance angrily honked the driver in front of her as she wove madly in and out of traffic on her way to Washington.

_Fifteen minutes later_…

Temperance smoothed her pants, gave her hair one last pat, and took a deep calming breath before opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic."

A muscular-built man sitting alone in the room twisted around to look at her.

"Temperance Brennan," she murmured politely, extending a hand.

"Seeley Booth," he replied, shaking her hand. She noticed his grip was firm; she liked that in a man.

"I assume you are my new FBI partner?" she inquired, leading him out of the room.

"That, I am," Booth said quietly, hiding a smile as he followed Temperance out of the room.

* * *

_Three months later_…

It was late, and the rain was relentlessly pounding on the windows at the Jeffersonian. The rest of the team had left, and only Temperance was left, still determined to identify the bones laid out on the table.

A movement startled her, and she turned around to see Booth leaning on the wall, two steaming cups of coffee in his hand.

"Coffee?" he asked, holding a cup out.

"If this is meant to be some sort of peace token, I'm not buying it," Temperance responded, but took the coffee out of Booth's hand anyways. She and Booth had been bickering ever since their first day officially together on the job.

He gave her his most charming grin. "Don't worry, it's not."

Temperance raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief as she sipped her coffee. Setting it down behind her, she resumed work on the bones.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes; Temperance working on the bones, and Booth observing from the shadows.

"I have a new name for you," Booth suddenly announced. Temperance nearly dropped the bone she was holding.

"Dammit Booth, don't scare me like that again!" Temperance snapped, recovering her composure.

Booth feigned a hurt look, before plowing on with what he was going to say. "I have a new name for you," he repeated. "Bones."

Temperance was confused. "Yes Booth, these are bones. What does that have to do with my new name again?"

"No. Your new name _is_ Bones, since you seem so obsessed with your work." Booth sat back in his seat with a satisfied smile on his face.

Temperance rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Fine, call me what you like. I don't care. Now, be quiet please."

But as Temperance went back to work, she knew that she secretly did care.

* * *

_Two weeks later_…

"Bones! We have a new case! Let's hustle!"

Temperance whipped around to glare into Booth's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm coming! And I told you to _not_ call be 'Bones'!"

He smiled cheekily at her. "I remember you saying that night that you didn't care."

"Shut it Booth, before I shut it for you," she muttered at him as she swung on her coat.

"Ouch, somebody's aggressive today."

"Booth…" she warned.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He held up his hands in surrender before walking out the door.

* * *

_Two and a half months later…_

Temperance was absorbed in her latest set of bones when her stomach announced it was time for dinner.

"I might as well just go down to the vending machine and get something to last me until I go home," she absently said to herself as she stripped off her gloves and grabbed her purse before stepping off the platform.

Just as she was about to walk away in the direction of the vending machines, Booth planted himself in front of her.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"To get dinner," Temperance shot back, trying to squeeze her way past him.

"Don't tell me you're going to get another bag of trail mix from the vending machine," Booth said. "I've been watching you for the past few days, and it won't do you any good to have a bag of trail mix as your dinner for four days in a row."

Temperance glared at him.

"So tell me. Were you or weren't you going to the vending machines?"

"I wasn't!"

She faltered just a bit under his fierce gaze.

"Okay, so maybe I was. And I still am!" she added defiantly, once again trying to push past him. "Those bones sitting on the table in the lab still need a name! And it's my job to find it!"

"So they do," Booth replied. "But, you're getting a proper dinner for you. Come on, we're going to Wong Foo's, and I know you can't resist Wong Foo's."

The slightest mention of Wong Foo's changed her mind in a second and Temperance crossly stalked over to Booth's side. "Who told you that Wong Foo's was my favorite restaurant?" she asked, out of curiosity.

Booth smiled, and his hard demeanor melted away. "I listen, Bones. I heard you tell Angela that once in the lab."

Temperance couldn't help but let a little smile of her own slip out as well.

* * *

Temperance and Booth soon made it a habit of going out to lunch or dinner at least once every week.

Temperance noticed that now she seemed to be laughing a whole lot more with Booth than verbally sparring with him. It was…actually quite nice, once Temperance looked back on it. She learned about his six-year-old son, Parker, whom lived with his mother and Booth's ex, Tess, in Indiana.

Temperance loved the way his eyes would light up when he laughed, and how he could be such a stubborn ass at times, but then his demeanor would change to one of a caring and rather over protective work partner.

Lying in bed one night, Temperance came to the shocking conclusion that she just _might_ be falling for one Seeley Booth.

* * *

_Seven months later_…

Temperance was inconsolable.

"I can't believe it!" she ranted, angrily pacing the length of her office. "We identified the bones, knew who the murderer was, caught the fucking guy, and now, he's loose again, and two other girls are dead! Where's the justice in that?"

Booth stood up from her seat and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Bones, calm down."

Temperance forced herself out of his arms. "You're telling _me_ to calm down? Booth, how are you even _supposed_ to calm down?"

He continued to stare evenly at her. "Fine, don't calm down. But at least shut up and listen to me."

Temperance momentarily stopped her furious yelling to regard Booth with an expression that suggested she should have him burnt to a crisp.

Booth however, chose to ignore this.

"Bones, you couldn't have done anything more to change the situation. The police in Wesstown, Pennsylvania, are just lame, okay? They didn't keep a close enough watch on this psychopath and let him escape and kill two more girls while at it. I promise you Bones, that the FBI _will_ catch this creep and make sure he doesn't kill anymore. Meanwhile, I think that a certain forensic anthropologist I know should be getting home at this late hour."

Temperance collapsed into her desk chair. "I still can't believe this."

Booth walked over to her desk. "Bones, do _not_ get started on another rant again. I don't think I could take it."

Temperance smiled wanly at Booth. "Then I won't. But Booth—thanks."

"You're welcome," Booth replied, but his voice sounded distant. Temperance looked at him, puzzled, and saw the oddest look in his eyes.

That was all she remembered before he roughly grabbed her to his body and kissed her senseless.

* * *

Yup, that's it for this drabble! Review, and you get more inane drabbles. :D

PS: If Wesstown, Pennsylvania does actually exist, I apologize that I scorned your police. I'm sure they're very good at catching murderous psychopaths on the loose. :)


	2. Drabble 2 Loving You

**"_Loving you is like breathing. How can I stop?"_**

* * *

"Dammit Bones, if you would just _listen_ to me for once—" 

"The last time I _listened_ to you I nearly lost my job!"

"Bones, I'm serious this time—"

"No, we are NOT going to go rendezvousing all over the United States in an attempt to find the long-lost uncle of this deceased girl whose bones are currently sitting on my table!"

"But _Bones_—"

"And your puppy face look doesn't work on me either!"

"But it'll benefit the FBI and we'll catch the murderer!"

"It's always for the FBI, isn't it?"

"Well, assuming I _work_ there, _yes_."

"Tell your boss that I refuse to accompany you on this trip to the middle of Wyoming."

"It's Montana."

"Same thing!"

"Bones…"

"NO."

"Fine. But Cullen's not going to be very happy about it."

"Tell him to fuck himself."

"Since you're such the prissy know-it-all, how about you go tell him?"

"I'm not the one who works for him!"

"You're the one who's being stubborn and refusing to go!"

"You're the one who got it in your right mind to go on some crazy trip to Idaho!"

"Bones, for the last time, it's Montana."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Goddammit Bones, sometimes you can be such a stubborn ass sometimes."

"I hate you too."

"I've hated you ever since day one, so look who's talking."

"Me too."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Booth watched Temperance spin on her heel and stalk out of sight, angrily stripping off her gloves and tossing them in the bin as she passed it.

Booth sighed and walked out the door, running a hand through his hair. He really loved his Bones…

But sometimes, she could be just a tad bit difficult.

* * *

How Booth found himself at Temperance's apartment door at 8 o'clock that night, he would never know. But somehow, he was indeed standing in front of 17C with a small bouquet of flowers. 

Booth didn't remember knocking, but when Temperance flung open the door, he assumed he had.

"Booth," she started, anger sparking in her eyes, but then it died out.

"What do you want?" she continued, the anger replaced by fatigue, as if she was weary and exasperated of his presence.

"Nothing but you," Booth said simply, courteously proffering the flowers to Bones.

Temperance affixed a wan smile onto her face and trotted into her kitchen with the flowers. Booth took this as an invitation to gingerly step inside and close the door behind him.

"All right Booth. I'm here. Now, what do you _really_ want?" Booth gave a small smile at this. Nothing could get around his Bones.

"Bones, about today…I know that I shouldn't have set up quite so big of an argument. You know how I get sometimes about my job—I want to be the best at it."

Temperance's eyes stared unseeingly into the floor, refusing to meet Booth's questioning gaze. "But you are the best," she murmured softly, and Booth could almost feel the tension between the two of them start to thaw.

"Bones, I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen ever again, no matter how much of a cocky, stubborn ass I am. I respect you, and your decisions." Booth couldn't believe the sweet sap that was flowing out of his mouth, but it was too late to take back his words now. He really needed to think his words over before saying them.

Booth had been telling himself that since he'd been twelve, and had never corrected it. He'd also been telling himself to stop his habit of procrastinating, but apparently that hadn't been fixed either.

Bones still kept on looking down, and Booth felt himself grow slightly frustrated. He still didn't know how Temperance would react if he touched her, so he settled for staring at her. "Bones, what else do you want from me?"

At this, Temperance looked up, and Booth saw that her eyes shone with unshed tears. "A kiss."

Booth was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Many more heated kisses later, and Temperance was lying on her bed with Booth still passionately kissing her like he had no intention of stopping. 

She rather liked the thought of Booth never stopping his kisses.

Neither of them had any idea how the kissing had progressed from the kitchen to the bedroom, nor how their clothes had somehow become ripped off in the process. Then there was that trail of clothing that snaked from the kitchen into the bedroom...

Booth nipped down on Temperance's ear, and she moaned. "Seeley…"

"Temperance," Booth rasped out in reply.

The last coherent thought that entered Tempe's mind was Booth's smoldering eyes that had locked with hers.

* * *

"That was amazing." 

Booth smirked. "I shall have to agree with you on that one, my lady."

Bones laughed softly and leaned over to kiss Booth on the nose before she snuggled into his warm body and from what it seemed like, promptly fell asleep.

"Oh, Bones. Loving you is like breathing. How can I stop?"

Romantic fluff like this did _not_ come out of the mouth of a big and strong FBI agent like Seeley Booth. Booth could only hope that Bones was sound asleep and didn't hear him.

Temperance merely hugged Booth harder and sleepily murmured, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: GACK. FLUFF. THE FLUFF ATTACKS. Well, you know the drill. Read, review, and you get more chapters :D 


	3. Drabble 3 The World

_"To the world you may be one person,  
but to one person you may be the world."  
- Bill Wilson_

**Disclaimer:** Bones belongs to FOX, pas moi (not me).

Gosh, it's been forever since I've posted a chapter. Well, here's another sickeningly fluffy chapter, lol.

And I cannot believe I just said "gosh".

Well, enjoy! Ignore the mad ramblings of the author (eheh).

* * *

"He shouldn't have gotten away!" Temperance Brennan enunciated each point by repeatedly slamming her fist onto the table. "We could have caught him, we had all the evidence, the freaking BONES said enough as it was—and then he got away!" 

Hodgins, Angela, and Zach stared and nodded in dumb agreement.

Temperance collapsed in her office chair and buried her head in her arms. "I hate days like these," she muttered.

Angela gave a look to Hodgins and Zach that clearly said "get out" and once they hastily closed the door behind them, Angela went over to Temperance, setting down her clipboard on one of the office chairs.

"Bren, sweetie, it's not your fault," Angela said, trying to ease the pain. "We can always catch him again next time."

Brennan sat up, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's just—this man killed four fifteen year old girls and he's evaded the public for eight years! It makes me so mad that we had this chance and we didn't—ugh."

Booth took this opportune moment to waltz in with two cups of coffee. "Hey Bones. It took me forever to finish up all that paperwork—what've you been up to?"

"She's been ranting for the past hour and a half to us about how we could've caught the guy but we didn't," Angela said dryly as she slipped past Booth and closed the door behind her.

Booth stared questioningly at her as he placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

"Go away, Booth," Temperance said dully, staring up at the ceiling.

"No," he said simply, settling himself in one of the office chairs and propping his feet up on her desk.

"At least take your feet off of my desk."

Booth took his feet off of her desk.

"Bones, I know probably a million people have told you this, but it's not your fault that psychopath got away. If you really want to blame somebody, blame the FBI who was chasing that guy. You were brilliant, Bones, you got all the evidence to make a strong claim against the murderer. So just relax and wait for next time, and we'll be sure to catch him for you, okay?"

Booth flashed his most charming smile, in hopes that Brennan would smile as well, or at least attempt to smack the smile off of his face, as she usually did.

The back of Temperance's desk chair was still turned to Booth, so he didn't see any change of expression on her face.

"I feel so inconsequential," Temperance said, her voice hollow. "I feel like I'm only one person in this whole world, and nothing I do matters to the world. Every time the murderer isn't caught, or something screws up, it's rarely ever my fault, even though I know it is."

Temperance spun around to face Booth. "It _was_ my fault, and I know it. Don't try to change that."

Booth chuckled, looking Temperance right in the eye. "Well, it's a good thing that we're equally stubborn, since I _know_ it's not your fault."

Booth stood up, and stood right in front of Temperance's desk.

"You might feel that you're only one person, and you have no impact on the world."

He leaned in, excruciatingly close, his coffee-smelling breath brushing against the skin on her cheek.

"But you have. To me, Bones, you're the world."

Temperance gasped at the sudden contact of Booth's lips on her own, but she soon kissed back with equal fervor. He tasted like vanilla, chocolate, and coffee rolled into one.

"Trust me, Bones, it's not your fault." Booth brushed one last kiss over her lips, before he winked at her, picked up his coffee and strode out of the door, as cocky as ever.

Temperance sat there, confused, as Booth's words fully sank in. "To him…I'm the world?"

Temperance soon smiled. The world was looking a whole lot brighter now.

-_fin_-

**A/N:** A marshmallow to everybody who reviews!! Haha. The bribery, oooooh. Hope you liked the chapter ;)


End file.
